The present invention relates to a semiconductor device encapsulated by a resin mold and, more particularly, to a thin semiconductor device mounted on a flexible film carrier.
Recently, thin electronic wristwatches, thin electronic calculators and thin electronic cameras have been developed. These apparatuses require thin semiconductor devices disposed in these apparatuses. To fulfill the above requirements, a semiconductor device mounted on a flexible carrier film is developed.
Generally, the flexible carrier semiconductor device comprises a semiconductor chip and a flexible carrier film carrying wiring patterns formed thereon. Electrodes formed on the semiconductor chip are electrically connected to the wiring patterns formed on the flexible carrier film, and the semiconductor chip is encapsulated by a resin mold. The thickness of the film carrier semiconductor device is determined by the resin mold and, therefore, it is required to thin the resin mold.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a thin semiconductor device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flat shaped semiconductor device encapsulated by a resin mold.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a thin semiconductor device supported by a flexible film carrier.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, electrodes are formed on one major surface of a semiconductor chip. Lead electrodes are formed on a flexible carrier film and the electrodes on the semiconductor chip are electrically connected to the lead electrodes. A flat cover plate is disposed on the opposing major surface of the semiconductor chip in order to determine one major surface of a semiconductor device. A resin mold is formed in such a manner that the resin mold and the flat cover plate, in combination, encapsulate the semiconductor chip.
In a preferred form, the flat cover plate comprises a heat resistance fiber plate impregnated with half cured epoxy resin. The resin mold is formed through the use of a potting method.